Love in Skyhold
by RenegadeMage
Summary: Love is in the air...? Might want to see a healer about that... Valentine's Day is coming up and Skyhold knows it. Join all the amazing Inquisition romantic interests as they love or be loved by their own mushy romantic Inquisitor.
1. Cassandra: A Typical Romance

**_A Typical Romance: Cassandra and Adaar _**

The room's dim lighting made it hard for Cassandra to read properly. She strained as the days light began to disappear behind the mountains. Soon she would have to pry herself away for just a moment to light her lantern. Once the chapter was finished, she would definitely do that.

Maybe, once this cliff-hanger was resolved. She detested when Varric ended a chapter with some terribly theatrical scene; it was unnecessary and annoying. But, she figured it was a way to keep people wanting more. It was certainly effective, at least.

The mighty Seeker sighed as she flipped tirelessly through the pages of her novel. She was reaching the end, which meant having to pester Varric to hurry up with another edition. Which, was not an option, given the smug grin the dwarf had upon presenting his latest copy of 'Swords and Shields'. She almost felt like slapping both him and the Inquisitor for the way they looked so damn amused at her hobby; well, at least the Inquisitor seemed more supportive over her addiction. Curious even. Still, she didn't want to talk to Varric about his books. It was embarrassing enough he knew she read them, let alone loved them.

Oh but Maker, his novels were so _good_.

No, not good. Cassandra frowned at yet another racy and somewhat unbelievable exchange of romantic lines. These stories were terribly unrealistic, dirty, smutty and just plain silly. People didn't act like this, not in normal standards of society. These books were terrible.

Terribly _good_.

She sighed, giving up on her inner struggle to fling the book away. Simple fact, she liked them. It was even nice when Dorian was willing to read a chapter or two with her, though he eventually found the book 'dull and fake'. Cassandra even found enjoyment in reading to Cole from time to time; accept when the spirit decided he wanted to ask questions. Still, the enjoyment was there.

Although, she did however find it slightly less… exhilarating. What she once found absolutely stunning and romantic, now seemed to pale in comparison to what she had seen and felt. Again, she tried to dismiss these thoughts. She was over spending every waking moment thinking about that night in the little hidden grove by Skyhold. _Their_ grove.

Who would have ever thought Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker and Right Hand of the Devine; embodiment of all things righteous and a living powerhouse of hurt… would fall so easily for the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor. Taurus Adaar, the mighty Herald of Andraste.

His very tale had already become a bit of a legend. A Tal Vashoth mercenary, a 'savage' to the Chantry, was rescued by Andraste herself and sent back as her Herald. Cassandra rolled her eyes, the reality was far less fanciful than the bards sung. No, the Inquisitor was just a simple man to the Seeker. It was perhaps his humble nature that she found compelling to begin with.

Originally, she doubted ever even trusting the Qunari. How humorous, that Taurus had not only befriended the battle hardened Seeker, but also won her affection.

Cassandra found herself unintentionally sighing, and not because the novels fearless Captain of the Guard had once again rescued her lover from harms clutches. No, she found herself smiling dreamily, recalling the romantic evening Taurus had planned for her some nights ago. She had to physically shake herself; this love struck girl routine was not something she wanted to be caught displaying. Still, it was a very pleasant memory.

She wondered if Taurus would have been willing to sit and read the novels with her; given his original curiosity to their contents. Probably not, given he didn't seem to understand romance all that well. Yet, he made their date rather pleasant. More than pleasant, in fact.

Cassandra sighed again; she would hold the memory close, imagining she probably wouldn't be granted another evening quite like it. Still, any moment she spent with Taurus was always enjoyable; well, aside from when they were facing down some form of impeccable doom.

She heard a quiet tapping on the glass of her room's window. She ignored it, Leliana's blasted messenger birds had recently decided the armoury was a nice place to get some air in the evenings. The tapping continued. Cassandra frowned and closed her book, watching the window intently. She was going to ring this persistent bird's neck; and then hide the body from Leliana. If anyone asked, she would say Cole did it.

Suddenly, a rock crashed through the window. Cassandra jumped into the air, knocking her chair flying. The stain glass window was shattered, glass covered the floor. She reached for her sword, wondering what in the name of Most Holy was going on.

"Shit! Sorry!" a sweet yet deep voice called from outside.

Cassandra placed her sword down and rushed to the window, careful not to crush the glass shards further. She peered out the window, and sure enough, Taurus stood below. He looked up, rubbing his neck awkwardly. His eyes met with hers and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry again… I'll fix that, right away!" his grey face was darkened with embarrassment.

"What in the name of Andraste were you thinking?" Cassandra shouted down, more startled than angered.

"I was trying to get your attention…" he lowered his horned head, still completely embarrassed.

"Well, you certainly have it." Cassandra snorted. "It would have been easier if you simply came up to speak with me though."

"Well… yes…" Taurus chuckled. "But, then it would ruin the surprise." He grinned wide, his magnificent white teeth shining.

He turned, pulling from his shirt a rather large and slightly torn hat. Cassandra eyed him suspiciously as he placed the feathered and fancy Orlesian item between his horns. The object was clearly not designed to be worn by a Qunari.

Just as she was about to question both his fashion sense and his sanity, the tavern's minstrel stepped into view. She smiled up at Cassandra as she strummed her lute with talent the Seeker envied terribly. Taurus grinned and knelt down on one knee.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Cassandra felt blush spread to her cheeks as a small crowd began to gather to see what was going on.

Taurus didn't even seem to notice; his attention, as always, was completely on Cassandra. Another thing that made her heart flutter, how the broad warrior only ever seemed to have eyes for her.

He cleared his throat, then began in his bellowing voice, to recite a poem that Cassandra had yet to hear before.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" he smirked, waving his large hands about theatrically.

"You're what breaks my window." Cassandra snorted.

"It is the east, and Cassandra is the sun." Taurus continued, his toothy grin never faltering. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief…" he held a vengeful fist up to the now rising moon. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you have made your point."

The many who had gathered to watch the display were torn between bouts of laughter and smiling to themselves. Everyone in Skyhold knew Taurus was the biggest softie to ever live; and Cassandra knew a few hearts had been broken when it became common knowledge he only cared for the Seeker's affections.

As he continued his odd and foreign poem, Cassandra noticed familiar faces amongst the audience. Lady Montilyet had her hands clasped together and smiled joyfully at the display, Leliana stood close beside a rather amused smirk on her face. Cassandra groaned quietly when their eyes met; she would never hear the end of this. Vivienne and Dorian watched smugly, both clearly amused at Taurus and his lack of consideration for what others thought. Bull stood outside the tavern with a large gathering of drunkards that attempted to mime along with Taurus. Sera watched from her own window, giggling and making kissing faces at the Seeker. Cassandra had to groan in annoyance. And then, she noticed Varric. Varric, the son of a pot-bellied nug, was taking notes!

"Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. Having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return." Taurus continued relentlessly. Cassandra sighed in defeat and leaned on her hand and watched the romantic gesture unfold. "What if her eyes were there, they in her head?"

"That doesn't make sense, speak normal!" Sera called in amusement. "Go back to calling her pretty and shite! We don't want to miss the good bits!"

Cassandra groaned in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks redden. Taurus paused and eyed his audience off suspiciously.

"Hmm…" He mused, turning back to Cassandra. "Perhaps I should recite this to the fair lady in private?"

The audience erupted into a protest; all were clearly enjoying the show. Taurus chuckled at the many who shook their heads, hoping not to miss the display.

"Now, now." Taurus chuckled. "I think a private show is definitely in order."

"Sweet Maker, yes!" Cassandra sighed in relief. "Please do!"

At this, the crowd burst into a fit of laughter. Cassandra clamped a hand to her mouth, realising how her words might have sounded. Taurus looked torn between amused and embarrassed. Both Bull and Sera puckered their lips and mimicked kissing gestures while others keeled over in laughter. Cassandra attempted to hide her face in her gloved hand as Taurus's grey cheeks darkened. He quickly thanked Maryden for her help and rushed into the armoury; followed by the sounds of his gathered audience calling out _**"ooh"**_ with amusement.

Cassandra glared them down, despite knowing she was inevitably not all that intimidating at present. By the time Taurus reached her makeshift room, his cheeks returned to their natural colour.

"Mind telling me what the big idea is?" Cassandra turned, eyebrow raised.

"Well…" he chuckled taking a step towards her. "You wanted to be romanced. Poetry is romantic, and the book I read this poem from was set outside a windowsill… So, I thought I would be romantic and do just that. Because you like romance…" he rubbed his neck as he rambled.

"We already did that, remember." She smiled with amusement. "And, I am still thoroughly romanced from our last poetry reading…" she added with a sly smirk.

Taurus grinned and took another step closer, reaching out to stroke Cassandra's cheek. For one who found the idea of holding hands bizarre, Taurus was getting comfortable with affectionate acts rather quickly. Cassandra smiled and kissed his large hand, she really did love the big, hopeless lug.

"I don't intend to stop being romantic with you, Cassandra." Taurus grinned, almost challengingly. "I enjoy seeing you smile, it makes me happy. And, I happen to think I am getting rather good at this romance-thing, wouldn't you agree?"

The Seeker rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them, reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss her beloved giant. He smiled and leaned down to make the kiss easier on his small partner.

"You are very good at it." Cassandra chuckled when the kiss ended. "But perhaps, no more hats."

Taurus laughed as Cassandra yanked the horrid looking thing from his horned head. His untamed silver hair spiked up upon release. She attempted to reach up and kiss him once more, but Taurus opted to simply grab her around the waist and gently lift her into the kiss. She squealed slightly, but chuckled into his lips.

Cassandra couldn't help but blissfully think her life was far better than some poorly written romance novel. She smugly thought Varric definitely should take notes from Taurus.

**A/N:**

**Hope you like the first instalment of this short series :D**

**If anyone has some cute little head cannons or ideas of romantic scenes, send me a message :D Always love hearing ideas to write down.**


	2. Sera: Special Kind of Treat

_**Special Kind of Treat: Sera and Lavellan** _

The sounds of shouting and swearing echoed through Skyhold's halls. Sera smirked, another one of her cunningly clever pranks had no doubt been discovered by one of the few rich tits that had graced the hold with their presence. The trickster grinned as she imagined Lady Prissy-pants ambassador attempting to make amends and kiss ass good and proper. How anyone could stomach such an act was beyond her.

But, that wasn't her concern. Not ever, and especially not tonight. Tonight, she had plans and a date to keep. Even though she was running a tiny bit late. She had unintentionally gotten distracted at the tavern when Bull had begun singing a rather bellowing and painful rendition of an already annoying song. As if getting Sera's own little theme song out of her head was hard enough, now she had to get a prancing drunk Bull out of it as well.

She snuck about the hallways, making sure to remain cloaked in the dim lighting; as proud as she was of her practical jokes, she would certainly prefer not to run into one of her victims. Not that it worried her, she just simply couldn't waste the time on such matters this night. She was on a mission and couldn't wait to finally reach her destination.

Sadly, she came to the tricky part of her task. Sera creaked open one of the doors that lead into the grand hall. Like she expected, the place was almost deserted save for a few armoured guards. The bulk of which, had stationed outside the door she needed to reach.

_Shite! Assbiscuit numpties! _

She knew access wouldn't have been denied; unless they wanted an earful from an annoyed Inquisitor for denying her girlfriend entry to the main bedroom. Sera involuntarily giggled, she was getting rather fond of calling the Herald hers.

Tadwinks, formerly known as Inky. Or rather, Ninneth Lavellan, the Inquisitor. Sole survivor of the Conclave, and Dalish Herald of Andrase. A joke amongst the Chantry, but a dangerous one no less. Ninneth had proven to many in a short amount of time, just how mighty the mage truly was.

Mighty, was perhaps a stretch though, given Sera's Tadwinks couldn't intimidate a mouse away from cheese. Still, Sera hated to admit Tadwinks had her moments of glorious anger. She wasn't always so buttery and cute. Not that Sera minded, so long as the wrath was aimed where it was deserved. Which, it always was.

Sera had to shake herself from daydreaming of her girlfriend, not while she was so close to having the real thing. Now, was the time to be sneaky.

She pulled the door open a slight fraction, wide enough to squeeze her small frame through. Then, making sure to remain in the shadows, she used her keen senses to slink past the dense tin cans that believed they were working hard. She had to reframe from stealing the sword of one that had foolishly fallen asleep.

Sera crept closer, almost reaching the door beside the large throne. Spotting two large guards stationed close to the door, Sera ducked under the large dining table and began to crawl the remainder of the way.

"Did you hear what the Inquisitor had to do today?" one of the guards mumbled as Sera wriggled closer to where they stood. "She had to pass a sentence on some savage chap that was throwing goats at the keep. Bloody goats… Who does that?"

Sera had to physically cover her mouth; she had listened in on the hearing and found the case to be absolute rubbish. A waste of time, but still incredibly hilarious to watch. Little Miss Frilly-clothes was completely flustered, while Tadwinks seemed just stunned the whole thing was even happening. Her eyebrows were high enough to float away by the time she was reminded she had to pass judgement; to which she sighed heavily and told the man to be on his way. And, to reframe from injuring more goats in the future.

_Classic Tadwinks. _

"Yeah, Jimmy was standing guard then." The other snorted. "Told me the whole thing. Bleeding waste of our resources that was."

"Heard she told the brute to sod off." The first one chuckled. "I personally would have locked the nutter up. Didn't his son try to kill her to begin with?"

"That's what I heard." The other sighed as he leaned against the table. Sera had to crawl back slightly. "She's a bit of a bleeding heart if you ask me. Was too soft on that Tevinter scum that tried to kill her as well. 'Spose she is new to all this, didn't she grow up in the woods?"

"Shh! Not so loud, you want the Commander to hear you say that." The first one hissed.

"What? It's not like I called her a knife-ear or nothing." The second one reasoned. "I got no problem with that. Was just saying maybe she needs a bit of help, with understanding human laws and such."

Though the guards comment seemed harmless, Sera chewed her lip attempting to stop from tearing him a new one. Tadwinks was doing better than anyone ever could, and still she was being judged over her choices. And why? Sera felt the tip of her ears burn in annoyance; she knew perfectly well why the Inquisitor was still hard to respect. Sera would have been the first to call the Inquisitor a tit, especially if she acted all elfy and noble. But that wasn't like her, not in the slightest.

Not once had Ninneth even attempted to 'correct' Sera and her beliefs; instead, the elven mage listened patiently to everything Sera had to say. There was no arguing, if anything they only ever seemed to agree on things. Even when Sera spitefully tried to push Tadwinks on her culture, the elf simply smiled and changed topics. There had been many occasions when she thought her words would make the ever collected mage snap; but Ninneth would always answer Sera's accusations calmly and with no judgement. Dalish could be stuck up shits, know-it-all's like Solas the King of Eggheads. Tadwinks, however, wasn't like that. She was… different. Special.

Sera rolled her eyes, of all the people to fall for she chose a bleeding magic-ed up elf with an odd sense of humour.

Suddenly, she noticed both the guards boot laces hadn't been tied to the highest standards. Sera mentally tsked them, Commander Curly-Hair certainly wouldn't approve. With the largest smirk the trickster could muster, she reached out from under the table and looped the laces together. The two guards continued to murmur their gossip, blissfully unaware. With a supressed giggle, she continued to crawl to her destination.

As she reached the door, she waited for her cue as patiently as she could. Then, just as she planned, when one of the guards went to take a step the pair tumbled to the ground. The clangs, curses and cries of frustration echoed through the hall. The other guards rushed over to see what happened, giving Sera the perfect amount of time to open the door.

She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could handle, laughing all the way as she continued to hear the groans and swears of the guards.

_Take that ya piss headed gossipy tits! That'll teach 'em to pay attention more next time. Ah shite, might have to find another way in if they do._

Shaking her head, she continued up the stairs. Finally, with a tiny amount of exhaustion, she reached the top. Without so much as nocking, she opened the bedroom door and bounced up the last few steps. Just as Sera expected, Tadwinks was sitting at her desk. Her shaggy cinnamon coloured hair stuck up in funny places as she rested her head atop an open book. The little candle flickered, almost burning out.

Sera smiled; what a dork she thought happily. She felt a little bad, Ninneth had probably waited up for her and fell asleep thinking Sera wouldn't come. Sera grinned, she would stay there the night to prove she did come to see her; and make up for it in the morning.

Sneakily, she took a few steps hoping not to wake her. Tadwinks needed her rest, whenever she could get it. Sera wouldn't disturb her, not tonight.

"You're late." A muffled chuckle sounded from the desk.

"Oh shite, did I wake you?" Sera hissed, feeling terrible. "Didn't mean to, sorry. Just thought I'd see if you still wanted me… up here, I meant… other way is good too though."

Ninneth continued to chuckle as she lifted her head, her crazed hair stuck up in all directions. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she grinned at Sera; the sight made Sera's stomach knot. Her intricate tattoo practically shined in the night against her pale face. Sera wasn't a fan of Dalish tattoos, but Ninneth's added to her charm. The dark green of the vines against her pale face brought out her incredibly shiny eyes. Tadwinks had no right to be so pretty to look at, it made not liking her very tricky.

"I wasn't asleep." She smiled, standing up gingerly. "I thought I would read for a bit while I waited for you. Then, I found the book dull."

"One of your 'elfy' books, is it?" Sera scrunched her face up. "Could 'a told you it would have been a snoozer."

"No." Ninneth smirked as she leaned against the desk. "One of Cass's novels, actually. It was pretty interesting, until everyone started taking their clothes off…" she cleared her throat, blush spreading to her pale cheeks. "I wish she warned me of the intense… details."

"Oh, sounds like my type of read." Sera smirked. "Prefer the real stuff though. Cranky's books are weird, too much talk not enough getting to the good bits. And by that I mean their bits."

Tadwinks continued to blush, as she always did. The colour always made Sera incredibly giddy, she had never been with someone so sweet and innocent before. All the more enjoyment to corrupt, she figured. Ninneth had been scarlet red before the two had even begun getting serious when Sera was first invited up to her room. Even after several nights of sleeping together, Tadwinks was always a bright shade of pink. It was cute, and addictive.

"It's romantic." She smiled. "The flowery, dramatic words are supposed to create tension. Or something. Most ladies apparently enjoy that sort of thing."

"_Most ladies_, are daft tits that marry some even bigger tit that their tit parents picked out for them." Sera snorted in amusement. "All a bit daft if you ask me. Why not just be upfront? No need to be all flowery and have double meaning. Come out and say _"I like you"_ or _"I like your tits"_. Like I did with you. It's easier, yeah?"

"Yeah it is." Ninneth chuckled. "You certainly like using the word tit don't you?" she smirked.

"Like the real ones too." Sera winked, taking a challenging step closer. "Don't mind yours, especially."

"Oh?" the mage raised an eyebrow. "You know, I did actually ask you up for a reason. Before you try and side track me."

Sera groaned; sometimes Tadwinks was too talkative. Too much with the words, not enough of the action.

_Using her tongue for the wrong thing, this one is. Especially when she is getting good at the other._

"You better of asked me up here for what I think you have." Sera took another step closer, standing square in front of her partner. "Cause I would like that. Missed you today, yeah. Hoped we could spend some us time together."

"That's exactly why I asked you up." Ninneth beamed, standing up to her full height. Sera was forced to look up slightly, Tadwinks was pretty bloody tall for an elf. "I had planned a surprise."

"Yeah?" Sera grinned, placing her hands at the nape of Ninneth's neck. "What kind of surprise? My kind of surprise?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean…" Tadwinks stared with a raised eyebrow. She really could be a bit thick. "What is your kind of surprise?"

Sera almost sighed in annoyance. Instead she moved her hands gently to the front of Ninneth, placing them softly bellow her collar bone. The elf eyed her up suspiciously, clearly still not getting the point.

"D-Did you want your surprise now?" Ninneth stammered as Sera leaned closer. "Cause it's waiting for you, right here. I can get it for you, now if y-you would like?"

Sera puckered her lips in frustration as Tadwinks continued to ramble on and on about something or another. Finally, Sera's already fine line of patience was crossed.

"Oh just shut it for a sec, yeah?" she practically ordered.

Before Ninneth could protest, Sera grabbed a handful of the elf's shirt and yanked her in for a silencing kiss. Tadwinks yelped in surprise, but didn't protest. Sera let out her frustration as she kissed her bumbling girlfriend. Ninneth soon, finally, got the hint and kissed back. She sighed blissfully, as she always did. Her naivety and innocence tasted like honey on Sera's tongue. Ninneth's hand's seemed to eventually realise they were still there, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Sera's waist.

Sera giggled as she flung her hands around her lover's neck, causing the taller elf to stumble back a little and land on the desk. Ninneth intently kept her lips on Sera's though, the innocent woman was clearly working out her days stress away. Sensing that Sera's point was finally made, she reached down and began unbuckling Tadwinks shirt.

"W-Wait." Ninneth chuckled breathlessly. "Your surprise!"

"This is my surprise Tadwinks." Sera giggled, not removing her hands. "And it's a marvellous one, yeah. Perfect and pretty."

"No, silly. I made you something." Ninneth awkwardly manoeuvred her arms so she could reach a tiny box atop her desk. "They aren't much, but I hope you like them."

Sera paused, her lip pursed in curiosity. She eyed the box fishily, it wasn't often she was given something without reason. And normally the reason wasn't a good one.

"What is it?"

"A gift." Ninneth grinned, pleased with herself. "To say sorry for being busy today. Trust me, I wanted to spend time with you… More than you can imagine."

Sera took the little box. It was made of wood, hand carved by the look of it. Little love hearts and arrows were painted all around the sides. It was actually really nicely made, and very adorable. Very Tadwinks.

"I love it." Sera grinned. "You make this yourself? Really good, I can't make shite outta wood."

"Well, yes I made the box." Ninneth chuckled. "But that isn't the gift. The gift is inside."

Sera raised an eyebrow, she was quite satisfied with simply the box. She carefully opened the lid, and was incredibly surprised.

"Cookies!" She giggled.

Sure enough, inside the box was a little pile of heart shaped cookies. They were pinkish in colour, so quite obviously not raisin. Thank Andraste for that.

"Strawberry flavoured." Ninneth grinned. "I needed a little help with the recipe, but I hope you like them."

"But what about you?" Sera pouted. "We are supposed to have _**us**_ cookies, remember?"

"Yes, we will have us cookies." She chuckled. "But, I wanted to make _**you**_ cookies as well. Cookies that I can give you whenever I am busy, so you can enjoy something from me while I'm stuck doing tedious Inquisitor stuff. These are cookies only you can have, no one else. From me to you."

Sera stared at the box, her heart tingled. As did her eyes. Having Ninneth agree with the baking together was enough to show Sera she cared, but this…

Sera hadn't had many people care about her in the past. Least of all elves, or people with power, and Ninneth was both. But she was more than that; she was kind, gentle, sweet and caring. And a bit of a tit, but a good one. She looked up to see Ninneth smile down at her, that same goofy grin she always had. But, there was concern in her eyes, a softness and a worry that Sera knew all too well. A worry of hurting or being hurt.

_Sodding numpty, big stupid loveable loser. Why'd she have to go and make me like her so much? _

Sera grinned wide, showing just how much she liked the gift. Ninneth's grin spread, as if such a thing was possible.

"Thanks, yeah." Sera felt her cheeks redden when Ninneth placed a sweet kiss on her nose. "You big dork."

"You're a dork." Tadwinks chuckled.

"Maybe, but you're a bigger one. You tall, gangly, freakish loser." She playfully shoved the chuckling elf. "I love this, yeah. But, maybe we can work on our us cookies soon? I'd like that."

"So would I." Ninneth smiled. "Once I get a spare moment, I promise."

Sera giggled as she placed her cookie box down, but not before taking one of the pretty treats and tasting it. Ninneth watched intently, hoping Sera enjoyed the taste. Sera nodded happily as she enjoyed it, her mouth watered at the sweet sensation. Which, reminded the trickster of her previous intentions.

"I like them. Their sweet, but not as sweet as you." She smirked when Ninneth eyed her suspiciously again. "Where was I? Oh yeah, about to get a taste of _**your**_ treats."

"My…oh!" Ninneth blushed once more as Sera wrapped her arms around her neck.

The two broke into a fit of giggles as Sera continued her previous task. Ninneth for once seemed more eager than Sera was. She lifted the smaller woman up and began kissing her, smiling as she did so. Sera, couldn't help but smile as well.

She felt incredibly happy, despite knowing she had to remain guarded. But, a tiny thought rose up in Sera's mind; perhaps she didn't need to feel this way. Not this time. Not with Ninneth. Things, felt different. Things felt good.


	3. Josephine: Home is Where the Heart is

**_Home is Where the Heart is: Josephine and Trevelyan _**

The sun rose over Skyhold's massive stone walls; the sight truly magnificent to all awake early enough to enjoy the view. Despite the early hour, many had begun to busy themselves about the large keep. Josephine was proud to have been one of the few. She sat in her bedroom at her private desk, it was in these early hours that the Ambassador chose to take some time to reply to her families many letters. It was a rare occasion when she had time to herself, and as always she somehow found a way to busy herself rather than relax.

Free time never seemed that much of an option to her. Not that she minded; Josephine was good at her job and loved it. Still, she did miss her youthful wiles in Antiva and Orlais. But, in a way reading letters from her family at least allowed her the chance to relive her few happy childhood memories. The ones not filled with work or study, that is.

It pained her to be away from her family for so long, despite how bothersome or irresponsible they were at times. She really did miss them. Especially young Yvette, Josephine always felt protective of her youngest sister. Over protective would probably be the words Yvette would use though. Josephine couldn't help but sigh in amusement as she read the latest letter from her young ambitious and head strong sister. The girl was always so full of character and spirit, Josephine couldn't help but at times envy her ability to be so carefree. She quickly scribed the answers to her sisters many questions. The most embarrassing of which were of a romantic and scandalous nature.

It was amusing how fast word spread that Ambassador Josephine Montilyet had begun being courted by the already famous Inquisitor. Many of the rumours were of an insulting nature; claiming it was a ploy from house Montilyet to gain a higher status. Or, the Inquisitor herself was using her Antivan lover's skills as an Ambassador to secure more ties with nations for some personal conquest of Thedas. All were complete rubbish; clearly showing they neither understood the nature of their relationship, or the Inquisitor for that matter.

As if Emma Trevelyan, youngest daughter of an already powerful house of nobility, required a political advantage. Not that she would ever desire such things, Emma was far from interested in the game of nobility. Emma was more the voice of reason in such situations, preferring to be honest and upfront rather than dance around the issue or lie and scheme.

Josephine chuckled as she replied to her sister for what felt like the hundredth time that she and Emma would not be visiting Antiva any time soon, and that they were especially not running away to the Anderfields. Not that Emma wouldn't have suggested such a romantic gesture; the sweet woman had already on several occasions prepositioned Josephine to simply 'run away with her'. Sadly, as fanciful as a dream that was, there was still much to do. But, Josephine would have been lying if she said the idea wasn't appealing.

With a heavy sigh she finished her final letter and prepared it for delivery. Another perk of being up so early, Josephine was always first to ask Leliana to have one of her birds send the letters out. It was always a good time for the Ambassador to catch up with her beloved friend away from gossipy eyes. When it was just the two of them, Leliana didn't have to pretend to be so harsh. Josephine got up from her chair and straightened her outfit then gathered her letters and headed for the door.

To her surprise, as she opened it, one of the Inquisition's newest recruits was waiting outside. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, his large eyes wide. Josephine recognised the messenger instantly; he had been recruited from the Emerald Graves a few days earlier and was keen to prove himself worthy. Despite not having much contact with humans, the Dalish had seemed very polite when she ran into him on occasion. Leliana stated he had much promise.

"Oh!" he squeaked in surprise.

Josephine, being slightly frazzled, hadn't noticed she dropped her letters. She was definitely not expecting visitors this early in the morning. Her instant response was one of worry; had something terrible occurred during the night? Had Emma not returned? She instantly had several terrible situations run through her mind.

"Abelas! Begging your pardon, Lady Ambassador!" the messenger blushed as he bent down and gathered the letters. "I have a message for you, from the Inquisitor. It is of great importance and urgency."

"Oh?" Josephine felt her heart tighten in her chest. "Is everything alright?" she found it difficult to remain composed.

"Yes, the Inquisitor and the others returned from Val Royal a few hours ago. I am informed all is well and their task was successful. The Lady Inquisitor instructed that I deliver this message to you at this exact time, she said to make sure to catch you before you headed to the rookery to send away your letters..."

Josephine felt her cheeks heat up; was her schedule that predicable? Not that she herself hadn't learned Emma's daily routine religiously. As silly as it might have seemed, she felt at ease knowing that Emma was safe, at least while she was in Skyhold. Josephine could control that much.

Emma seemed to mirror that initial yearning to remain in the loop; Emma although was always slightly more protective ever since the events with the House of Repose. Oh, and that awkward business with Lord Otranto. Then there was also that rude Diplomat at the Winter Palace that refused to stop pestering Josephine on Inquisition information, and then another who kept asking for a dance. Josephine couldn't help but wish she showed as much concern over Sera and her constant pranks though; but, given those two were as thick as thieves it probably wasn't that likely to happen. Still, Emma's protective nature definitely trumped Josephine's.

"I see." She eventually chuckled in relief. "May I ask the nature of this message, then?"

"Classified, ma'am." The messenger straightened up, clearly basking in his mission's importance. "Not even Sister Nightingale knows the contents." He fished a rather large red envelope from his coat pocket. "Ma abelas, Ambassador, I may have crinkled it running up here."

"That's quite alright." Josephine smiled as she accepted the envelope, but she was slightly taken aback when the messenger refused to hand her own letters over.

"I am sorry Lady Montilyet, but the Inquisitor insisted that I am to deliver your letters on your behalf. This takes top priority." The elf looked as if he was prepared to salute. "Sister Nightingale awaits my return so I assure you there is nothing to fear, these letters will reach their destination. I swear my life on it." Then he actually saluted. "Dareth shiral, Ambassador."

"Err, thank you very much." Josephine smiled awkwardly when the messenger saluted and made his way off to the rookery.

Pursing her lips in curiosity, she leaned against her doorframe and began opening the envelope. Considering Leliana wasn't in the loop, this must have been very important and private. But, to her surprise, several rose petals fell from the letter as she pulled it out.

"Maker, what is this?" she chuckled in both amusement and excitement.

Apparently, this wasn't what Josephine expected when she had an Inquisition agent on her doorstep. She read the letter with a large smile, getting more and more amused by the second.

_**Lady Montilyet,**_

_**On behalf of the Inquisition, I hereby humbly request your presence in my quarters this morning. It is of the utmost importance that you come right away. You are in desperate need of a break from your duties, and I am in desperate need of you company.**_

_**(Please come up. I missed you.)**_

_**Signed.**_

_**Inquisitor Emma Trevelyan.**_

Josephine couldn't help but laugh at how formal the entire invitation was; Emma always was a lady of proper manners. But even this was a bit overly professional, even for someone with a noble upbringing.

What was the occasion?

Tucking the letter away for safe keeping, Josephine excitedly rushed through Skyhold. As she passed many people preparing for a day's work, she smiled and bid them a pleasant morning. Many simply attempted a grumble of a reply, but a few smiled in return. Vivienne and Dorian sat at one of the many breakfast tables, both contempt to their meals.

"Good morning." Josephine greeted.

"Morning my dear." Vivienne nodded as she drank from her goblet. "Why such the hurry?"

"Oh, Lady Ambassador has a date to keep." Dorian winked knowingly as Josephine blushed.

The remainder of the climb to Emma's room felt like such a tiresome walk. In truth, Josephine was just incredibly curious and more than a tiny bit excited. Why all the mysterious and formal secrecy?

Finally, she reached her beloved's door. A very familiar door that Josephine had visited many times, in fact she had probably spent as much of her free time in Emma's room rather than her very own. With butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she lightly tapped on the door. Emma opened the door, pocking her head out slightly and greeted Josephine with her usual gorgeous grin. Her hair was loose and seemed slightly damp from bathing.

"Lady Montilyet." She beamed as she welcomed Josephine, not entirely letting the woman in.

"Lady Trevelyan." Josephine raised an eyebrow. "Mind explaining what is going on?"

Emma chuckled, but a slight blush spread to her cheeks. She opened the door fully and Josephine noticed Emma was dressed in her fine red and blue formal wear; an outfit Emma seemed rather fond off during the time at Halamshiral. The few tears from her many scuffs at the Winter Palace were mended and it looked good as new, better even. Before Josephine could ask why Emma was dressed this way, she noticed the rest of the room.

Roses of all colours and sizes could be seen throughout the entire room, even the floor was sprinkled with their dainty petals. The scent was overpowering and amazing. Gold and silver curtains were draped from the walls, the embroidery so delicate and beautiful it was a masterpiece in itself. They seemed remarkably familiar. Then, another overpowering scent reached Josephine, the smell of delicious food made her suddenly feel at home. Everything was made to seem like her native home of Antiva.

"I just thought I would do something nice…" Emma rubbed her neck. "I know you have been missing your family-"

Josephine silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips, to which Emma continued to blush but smiled.

"This is so lovely." Josephine hugged into her. "Thank you, you are beyond good to me."

"Oh, ha, it's… it's nothing." Emma grinned. "Come, I made you breakfast."

"You made it?" Josephine raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Surprisingly so, yes." Emma chuckled when she noticed Josephine's hesitation. "Don't worry, I had some help. You would be surprised what books our library holds."

Josephine chuckled; that explained Dorian's knowing smile. Emma led Josephine out to the balcony. A small table for two was set up, and atop was a lovely display of several Antivan dishes. Josephine felt her mouth water, it had been a while since she had tasted her homes cooking. Emma, courteous as ever, held Josephine's chair out for her. Josephine giggled as she took a seat.

"I hope you like it." Emma smiled nervously. "Or rather, I hope I didn't fail at making the dishes. I have only just grasped cooking in general…"

Josephine smiled, this was a lovely gesture even if the food was terrible. Which, it wasn't. Josephine took a bite of one of the Antivan quiches and felt as if she was back in Antiva. Emma relaxed when she noticed Josephine enjoying the meal and began eating herself.

Everything was perfect; the view of the snowy mountains was truly a spectacle. Even if it reminded Josephine they weren't in Antiva, it was still heavenly. Emma made anywhere truly amazing. She made anywhere feel like home.

"So," Josephine smirked. "Mind telling me why the grand gesture of affection?"

"I missed you." Emma smiled. "Do I need a better reason to spoil you?"

Josephine giggled at the romantic statement. Emma did however still seem a little suspicious, meaning there definitely was something going on. Josephine was an excellent judge of a situation, and Emma was not one for hiding her tells. She was always an open book.

"But you were gone not even a week." Josephine smiled. "I missed you also, but this is so… extravagant. I hardly think I am worth the effort."

"You are worth every effort." Emma took Josephine's hand and squeezed lightly. "But… I might have had ulterior motives…"

"Ah ha!" Josephine chuckled in triumph.

"It's nothing bad, well, I guess that is how you take it…" Emma rubbed her neck awkwardly. "You see, I have been writing home a lot lately… I had been feeling a little overwhelmed with all that happened in Orlais and I just wanted to talk to my brothers…"

Josephine smiled understandingly; Emma had been more than a little disturbed by the events at Halamshiral. Emma had always spoken so fondly of her brothers and their relationship was a strong one that nothing could break. To see the Dutches and many other nobles use their families as a ploy for power, it was hard for Emma to understand. Despite being raised in nobility, Emma seemed less like the typical idea of a noble. Josephine was glad to know she had two older brothers that were the same.

"Anyway… It got me thinking, maybe we should have a vacation." Emma grinned.

"Sorry?" Josephine coughed slightly on her drink. "Now?"

"Well… no." Emma pouted slightly. "Cassandra and Leliana informed me that probably wouldn't be wise. I meant once this is all over, we go to Ostwick and Antiva, together. I would love for you to meet my family, Oliver is practically dying to meet you."

"That is a wonderful idea." Josephine grinned. "And, Yvette is the same. She simply won't stop pestering me to learn more about you, I truly wish you didn't encourage her 'fantasies' about us at Halamshiral."

"Sorry." Emma chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. And… I probably shouldn't have told her about my duel with Lord Otranto…"

"You, how, what?" Josephine spluttered. "That only happened recently."

"Yvette sent me a letter some time before I left for Val Royal again… I was meaning to tell you." Emma chuckled nervously.

"Maker…." Josephine groaned as she placed her head in hands. "She will tell all of Antiva. No wonder my brother sounded so… concerned. And why my mother asked when you were going to propose!"

It was Emma's turn to splutter on her drink. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes wide with embarrassment. Josephine couldn't help but feel a little smug; that was pay back for Yvette.

"Not-not that I haven't considered it…" Emma chuckled. "I just thought it would be appropriate to ask your parent's permission first. And for you to meet mine… you may reconsider marrying into my family once you meet my brothers. Edmund and Oliver can be a living nightmare… Then there is my mother…"

Josephine laughed and took Emma's hand.

"If they are anything like you, I will adore them." she smiled. "And I already know my parents approve of you."

"They do?" Emma grinned.

"Of course." Josephine giggled. "What's not to love about having the Herald of Andraste as a daughter in law?"

"Oh." Emma slumped slightly. "I probably won't live up to that expectation."

"That was a joke." Josephine tapped her hand playfully. "Besides, my family has known yours for many generations. I think both would be pleased to have such a union."

"Yeah, I think my parents would be the same." Emma scoffed. "Nobility are rather predictable sometimes."

"None of that matters to me though." Josephine smiled. "I love you for you, none of your fancy titles and birthrights." Emma smiled in return. "I truly think a holiday is a wonderful idea, though. It will be good for us both, to go see our families again. I miss mine terribly sometimes…"

"How do you keep it together?" Emma frowned slightly. "Sometimes, I find it hard to even work. I worry over what is happening back home, and when I will ever hear from them again."

"Well…" Josephine sighed. "It helps that my dearest love is making the world a better place for them." Emma smiled. "But, then that adds to my concern, because I worry for _**your **_safety."

"You don't have to worry about me." Emma squeezed Josephine's hand. "Nothing in the world is going to keep me from coming back to you. Trust me, I am always careful. Pretty sure if I wasn't I would have to answer to you…"

"Yes." Josephine nodded. "And your family, and my family, all of Skyhold, and probably half of Thedas."

"Sheash." Emma chuckled. "When did I get so popular?"

Josephine smiled and Emma placed a loving kiss on her hand. The two continued their meal together joyfully, enjoying each other's company. Despite missing her home and her family, Josephine couldn't help but feel overjoyed being where she was. Emma was her now a part of her family, and wherever she was, Josephine would feel at home.


	4. Dorian: Fine Drinks & Even Finer Company

**_Fine Drinks and Even Finer Company: Dorian and Trevelyan _**

It was a typical day around Skyhold. Well, as typical as one would expect such a prestige and fast growing organisation to be. Everyone busied themselves with something or other; soldiers trained while scouts checked maps. The mages were busy rushing about the place, studying and enchanting things for the Inquisition. They busied themselves in hopes of proving once and for all that they were useful; that they could be more an asset than the Chantry forced the world to believe.

As grand as all that was, it did often mean the library was beyond occupied with noisy and sometimes rude visitors. And as always, it left the Tevinter mage in a rather flustered mood. Of course he had to make himself home in the most echoing place in Skyhold.

Dorian sat in his cosy little hideaway, perfectly content with the arcane text he had buried his nose in. The ancient lettering would have rendered any scholar perplexed; but not one who had spent his entire youth face planted in many a book. Dorian's knowledge when it came to ancient Tevinter studies trumped even the wisest of Magister; which irked many back home. Manly, because unlike the Magisters or those who served them, Dorian was not likely to cover up some ghastly and scandalous fact.

Oh how he enjoyed watching their faces contort in frustration and annoyance when the young mage presented a new piece of evidence that had long been forgotten. In fact, several times in Dorian's studies he was close to unearthing the truth about both Tevinter's dark origins and its affiliation with the Dalish, but sadly his findings always turned up inconclusive… as often many pages went missing or his research was confiscated.

Still, Dorian did get a small kick out of tormenting his homelands leaders. It did however make him incredibly unpopular; and put further strain between him and his family. Not as if that was ever a smooth relationship; so why bother trying to make things better?

Regardless, this wasn't the right time to ponder on what was. In fact, since permanently residing in Skyhold's rather luxurious library, Dorian had found it easier to let go of his past. It felt good to focus on something other than wallowing in self-pity. It did help that he was always elbow deep in some research task or other. Honestly, with the amount of fine and intelligent scholars that roamed about the keep, one would think such a lowly Tevinter mage would have been little or no use to the Inquisition. Solas alone probably had a larger understanding of the arcane and ancient texts; and the proud elf knew it too. Then there was Vivienne, always more than happy to be key into some investigation, if only to show how needed she was. Either would have probably been even more suited; but no, the Inquisitor always came to Dorian for advice.

A sly smirk crossed Dorian's lips; he couldn't help but jump to a rather hopeful conclusion. Sure, he was quite skilled and more than eager to please, but that hardly seemed all that relevant. He was almost overly confident in knowing just what the Inquisitor's intentions were.

Barnabas Trevelyan lacked subtly in many things; and flirting was perhaps not one of his strong points. Although, the dashing warrior was getting better at it. Sure, the man held a silver tongue when it came to dealing with politics, but was perhaps a little too direct when it came to more delicate matters. Not that Dorian didn't find it refreshing; it was nice to meet a man who didn't beat around the bush all the time. Like himself; but he had grown accustomed to always speaking with double meanings. It did however did sometimes get tiresome.

But Barnabas always being so direct was a little intimidating at times, the man seemed to knew who he was and never seemed to doubt himself. It was actually quite inspiring.

Dorian closed his book, the tome was easy to translate as expected. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a common occurrence for the mage to have his thoughts wander to the man that intrigued him so much. Often he would lay awake at night, staring up to his ceiling, picturing Barnabas's handsome features.

His long silky black hair tied back in a strict pony tail during battle, but fell loose and playful whenever he returned to Skyhold. His magnificent olive skin, barely blemished from years of pampering, save for the few scars from his recent endeavours. Dorian knew each line very well; many times he had caught himself trancing them with his eyes. One just above his right eye; left by an unfriendly meeting with a Venatori vanguard. Several that ran along his chiselled jaw line; all from running straight at a rather large and unfriendly dragon. Dorian scoffed at the memory, typical warrior to charge first and think later. Then, there was a rather large scar that ran from the bottom of his lip down to his chin. The scar had been there since before Dorian had met the charming Inquisitor; its origin story had yet to be told. A curious thing, perhaps one day Dorian would have been graced with the tale. Then there were those golden, honey coloured eyes. So incredibly charming to look into.

Barnabas was not built like a noblemen. Most were either plump or robust from years of pampering and easy living, or thin and bony from a life behind a safe desk. Barnabas was neither. His tall stature made him tower over many men, and his confidence only made him seem all the more large. And he was made as if from stone; chiselled and carved. His arms toned and strong, made so to carry his heavy shield and sword. Dorian smirked devilishly, he wondered just how strong the man truly was… many interesting thoughts came to mind…

A tap on the bookshelf beside Dorian's chair broke the mage from his daydreaming; a rather embarrassing thing to be caught doing. He jumped, but only slightly, which rendered a quiet chuckle from his visitor.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Barnabas smiled.

"Not at all." Dorian coughed into his hand. He wasn't one for embarrassment, rather he enjoyed being the one to cause such a thing. "I finished that translation for you."

"I knew you would, but that isn't why I am here… Mind if I join you?" The Inquisitor nodded to the chair opposite Dorian's.

"Of course, I always have time for you." Dorian winked as his friend took a seat. "But surely there are more pressing matters to attend to than conversing with little old me?"

"One would think." Barnabas quipped back. "But, I would prefer to see a friendly face."

"Oh?" Dorian raised an eyebrow as he leaned back. "And I am the first preference?"

"Well…" Barnabas smirked. "Yes, I would say you are. The company is good, and the view is even better."

Dorian smirked; Barnabas though lacked the finer skills with certain mannerisms, his silver tongue certainly did make up for it. Dorian couldn't help but enjoy his own view, Barnabas's hair was fluttering in the slow breeze that flew through the open windows. It was a little distracting.

"I was also wondering if you would join me for a drink at the tavern?" Barnabas asked with no hint of caution or nerves. "Just the two of us?"

"I hardly think it would be 'just the two of us' in that noisy building." Dorian chuckled. "As soon as you step foot in that place it becomes a ruckus and everyone flocks to your side. Bull or Sera would drag you away and I would be left sitting on my own… yet again."

"I did apologise about that." Barnabas hung his head. "And I did also try to pull you along with me, if you recall correctly."

"Yes," Dorian sighed. "But I had hoped to have you all to myself."

"Well…" Barnabas leaned forward and smirked. "You have me now…"

Dorian froze for a moment and blinked; it was never easy to catch the mage off guard, and yet this noble and brash man had one occasion done so without great difficulty. Dorian wasn't entirely used to men being so… upfront. It was normally hushed whispers and cheeky offhanded comments. Barnabas was not that type of man, and it was actually extremely enjoyable to be surprised. Often in public the men would exchange flirtatious banter, without either worrying who overheard. Dorian wondered if Barnabas had any concept of shame or embarrassment.

Dorian blinked slightly, intensifying the smirk on the devilish man's face, his scar all the more enticing to look at. Dorian felt his pulse quicken, then he regained his composure. And just like that, he was back to his charming and witty self.

"I have something here, actually." The mage rummaged through one of his supply boxes. "Ah ha! Here we are, Sun Blonde Vint-1. Better than the Dragon Piss they serve at the tavern."

"I thought Bull was joking about that name…" Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "Andraste, he wasn't kidding, I am a pampered prince."

"Perhaps." Dorian chuckled. "But it is rather charming to be amongst such refined taste. Not many about this keep would be willing to sample such an exquisite drink." He uncorked the bottle and filled two glasses.

"I see you are all set." Barnabas chuckled as he watched with great interest. "I am glad to see you are hard at work, tucked away in your little corner."

"With the amount of work you give me, one has to drink." Dorian chuckled as he handed over the glass. "I am beginning to think you just enjoy sneaking away up here, and using work as an excuse."

"Well, you are the best man for the job." Barnabas chuckled and clicked his glass with Dorian's.

"I am the best man for any job." Dorian winked as he took a sip. As expected the drink was strong and yet delicate to the palate.

"I'll bet." Barnabas smirked, but his cheeks darkened momentarily.

He sipped his drink as only a noble would. Slowly, savouring each drop of the red liquid. A lesser trained taster would simply scull the sickeningly sweet drink, only to discover the bitter aftertaste that would linger for ages. Dorian swivelled his drink with sophistication, still watching as Barnabas tentatively sipped his own, holding it close. He stared into the liquid for a moment, his eyes seemed so soft and gentle, like they didn't belong on such strong masculine features.

"Besides," the warrior continued when no reply was given. "I simply enjoy being around you. Perhaps I should stop giving an excuse to come and see you..."

"Oh?" Dorian had to keep himself in check. "And why is that?"

"Because you are a rather good conservationist." Barnabas grinned almost innocently. "And good for a laugh. Not many are able to make me smile, yet you seem to do so easily."

"I have seen you smile when in the company of Cassandra." Dorian stated with mild curiosity.

"She and I are friends." Barnabas nodded. "I think we get along so well because we are sort of alike."

"I think you have slightly better manners." Dorian snorted. "I heard how she was addressing several of the apprentices the other day, I was worried they were all going to soil themselves."

"Probably did." Barnabas burst into a low throaty chuckle. The sound was extremely charming to hear. "Can't say I blame them, she is a rather intimidating woman. Still, very loyal and dedicated to her work."

"Not too bad on the eyes, either…" Dorian slyly remarked, again more out of curiosity.

There had been several rumours floating about Skyhold, and Dorian being an old gossip was rather intrigued. Intrigued, not jealous. He couldn't stress that enough.

"I hadn't noticed." Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "My eyes seem to be more focused elsewhere, as of late."

Dorian couldn't help but smile as he took another sip from his drink. He crossed his legs and leaned back, enjoying the slight breeze that blew through the windows. Barnabas watched the mage out of the corner of his eye, a slightly twinkle to their lovely golden colour.

"Tell me more about you, Dorian." He finally spoke. "I feel like even though we spend so much time together, we hardly know much about one and other."

"Hmm?" Dorian turned slightly taken aback. "Me? Not that I do not enjoy speaking about my favourite topic, but I fear you know all there is to know about me. I am, rather like the many tomes you see before you, an open book."

"Come now." Barnabas chuckled. "Surely you have many more stories to tell."

"Afraid not, old sport." Dorian laughed. "You have pulled every last shred of my life story from me over the past months. I expect you have enough information to write a manifesto of my life."

"I'll leave the writing to Varric." Barnabas sniggered as he took another drink.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Still don't suspect I am a Tevinter spy?"

"I never did…" Barnabas frowned. "I never doubted you or your loyalty and capability. You saved my life, so what kind of man would I be if I didn't respect and trust you in return? Unlike some of the close minded people around here, I know we aren't always what we appear. Not that you simply don't appear as a handsome man with a charming smile… But, I seem to be rambling."

Dorian couldn't help but grin. He felt the need to poke fun at the handsome and charming smile comment, but figured he would take a different approach for once.

"Untrue, in some cases." Dorian smiled kindly. "You, for instance, appear to be a perfectly charming and kind hearted man. That is true, I believe."

"If one is willing to forget the brutality in which I lead." Barnabas snorted as he drank a rather large mouthful. "But, I do thank you…"

"For?"

"For not jumping to conclusions." Barnabas smiled. "Seems since this whole mess started, everyone has decided how I should act and who I should be. I have tolerated such behaviour my entire life… I don't need it from almost strangers and people who claim to be my friends… It is nice to spend time with someone who isn't going to make me… pretend…"

Dorian took a rather large mouthful of his drink; he knew more than most what it was like to pretend. The sudden subject direction had caused the mage to feel a little bothered.

"Well," he smiled, hoping to lighten the mood once more. "You already know more than enough about me… I think it's high time you spilled your deep and dirty secrets."

"Are you going to inquisit me, Mr Pavus?" Barnabas smirked, his cheeks slightly flushed either from the alcohol or from the comment. The latter was more amusing though. "Is that why you are getting me drunk?"

"That, and other reasons." He jokingly chuckled.

"You are welcome to take advantage of me in my inebriated state." Barnabas grinned cheekily. "_**Most**_ welcome…"

"Andraste's ass, and people think I am corrupting you." Dorian laughed loudly. "When in reality, you aren't all that innocent to begin with."

"I'll have you know, my good sir, I am a gentlemen." Barnabas feigned offense. "And I do not misbehave in inappropriate manners…. Without having dinner bought first."

"You are terribly drunk." Dorian shook his head and tried to suppress his laughter. "And here I thought you could hold your liquor."

"I can." Barnabas snorted as he took a sip. "I'm not drunk, I'm happy… Which is probably a similar thing, in this day and age. But no, I am not intoxicated."

"Given you are still speaking like a boy of noble birth, I will assume you aren't drunk." Dorian continued to chuckle. "But, we got off subject, terribly so…"

"I liked this subject." Barnabas winked. He then sighed heavily. "So, you wish to know about me? What would you like to know?"

"Hmm…" Dorian tapped his chin in thought. "Well, you already know the gory and tragic story of my family, tell me a bit about yours. And don't spare any embarrassing details."

"Snoop." Barnabas chuckled. "Very well… Well, you already know about my heritage and where I came from… Basically, my life was fairly easy. I grew up in a life of privilege, the finest of everything was at my beck and call."

"And what of your family?" Dorian refilled their glasses.

"Like most nobility families, there was a fair amount of us." Barnabas chuckled. "I am the second eldest child of five siblings."

"Five!" Dorian laughed. "Maker, your parents were busy."

"Indeed." He chuckled. "My eldest brother, Lance… he was sent to Ostwick's Circle several years ago. He was eighteen when his magic abilities started to show."

"That is rather unusual." Dorian frowned. "Normally magic blossoms young."

"We suspect he was somehow supressing his powers." Barnabas sighed. "Being the eldest, he was my father's Heir. Lance was always too proud, I think he feared a life without privilege. He never had to truly worry about what the future held. He had more responsibilities than us, but he still had it… easier… Until he left, I was raised believing I was to join the Chantry… Clearly that plan is no longer in action…"

"No, I don't think that life would have suited you." Dorian smiled lightly.

"You have no idea." Barnabas ran a hand through his shining mane. "So, until all this happened… I was next in line to become head of my family. I suppose, that role now falls onto my younger sister. Then again, with all this trouble with the mages… Lance may very well get to inherit everything…"

"You don't want to be head of the family?" Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't the eldest, so it never seemed all that important to me." He shrugged. "Anyway, that's basically my family life. Just a typical, boring nobility lifestyle. An occasional banquet, tireless training sessions, same old story."

"Regardless," Dorian reached out without thinking and placed a hand on Barnabas's. "I do appreciate you trusting me… with everything. It's not every day you meet someone who won't brand you upon sight."

Barnabas stared wild-eyed, caught off-guard with Dorian's honest and tender comment and show off affection. Indeed, it was a little startling to Dorian himself. Just as he was about to pull away and throw a casual comment out, Barnabas held his hand and began rubbing along the knuckle affectionately. Dorian froze, heat rushing his cheeks, then spreading all over. Barnabas smiled down, his soft eyes gentle with admiration and kindness.

"No, it's not every day you meet someone like that…" he sighed. "Which makes me more grateful to have met you. It's also not every day a man comes along and not only saves your life, twice, but also travels through time with you… you certainly know how to show someone a good time…"

"I try…" Dorian chuckled, still slightly stunned.

Barnabas finally looked up, his eyes wide with wonder. Dorian couldn't help but stare, captivated with the sight. In all his years, he truly didn't think feeling this way was possible. He wasn't even certain of what he was feeling, to be honest.

"Well… I, uh…" Dorian cleared his throat. Barnabas smiled and released Dorian's hand. Dorian instantly regretted breaking the moment; he couldn't help but miss the contact.

"I should probably get back to work." Barnabas chuckled, his eyes gleaming understandingly. "Thank you Dorian… for everything…"

"Anytime." He smiled, cheeks still a little flushed. "Perhaps next time, you bring the drinks?"

"Certainly." Barnabas grinned widely. "Anything is better than this Tevinter flavoured water."

"Flavoured water…" Dorian scoffed. "You offend me with your uncultured taste in Tevinter and her finer things.

"There is nothing wrong with my taste in Tevinter's finest, Dorian." Barnabas grinned as he stood up. "I happen to have exceptional taste, when it comes to certain things. Especially when it comes to wine and men… Funny, that I should take a liking to both of a Tevinter origin."

"Oh?" Dorian raised an eyebrow and smirked. "If I didn't know any better, Inquisitor, it sounds like you are flirting with me? Should be careful what you say with that silver tongue of yours… I might get the wrong idea."

Suddenly, Barnabas leaned down and placed both hands on Dorian's armchair. His face square with Dorian's, pining the slightly stunned mage to his spot. Barnabas smirked as his gentle eyes tried to read Dorian's reaction. Dorian's heart thumped in his throat, pulse quickening with the close contact. Dorian's lip almost trembled as they realised just how agonisingly close Barnabas was. It was torture; and yet they continued their little teasing dance. Neither willing to make the first and final move, lest the other wasn't interested.

"I think you would have the right idea… about me and my tongue." Barnabas smiled. "Might I ask, what would you say if I was indeed flirting with you? If I was, in fact, interested in you Dorian?"

Dorian smirked, but for once, the witty mage couldn't think of a comeback. His lips and clever tongue had failed him in that aspect. And so, he attempted to make up for it in another.

He quickly lifted his hands up to grasp Barnabas's face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The warrior seemed slightly stunned, but only for a tiny moment. He quickly returned the action; smiling into Dorian's lips as the mage finally expressed what had been playing on his mind for some time. A tiny and almost innocent sigh escaped the Inquisitor's lips as he lost himself in Dorian's embrace. The gesture rendered a smile from the mage as he continued to kiss the overly frustrating and intriguing man.

Dorian was certain their act of passion would have been witnessed by several onlookers; the library had been terribly crowded after all. But he didn't care; for the first time in his life, he didn't need to worry about what the gossipers thought or said. He didn't need to hide or pretend, like his life in Tevinter forced him to live. Barnabas wasn't ashamed; and it was thrilling. Freeing.

Dorian didn't want to get his hopes up, but this time felt different. It felt real.


End file.
